


Laid My Eyes on You and That's When I knew

by orphan_account



Series: Flower Crown!Liam and Badboy!Zayn [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Zayn, Coffee Shop, First Time Meeting, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is hanging out with his best mate Harry when he get's distracted by the most beautiful boy he's ever seen, lots of cuteness happens after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid My Eyes on You and That's When I knew

Zayn chewed on the end of his favorite ballpoint blue pen while staring at the blank page in front of himself. He sighed before turning to Harry, "I don't know if I should sign up...there's probably going to be like a thousand artists who sign up for this as well and they're going to be ten times better than me." His friend rolled his green eyes before lowering the coffee cup from in front of his mouth, "Zayn, you are an amazing artist so you are going to sign up and win that cash prize because we both know you need it." Zayn stared back at the paper before clicking his pen then writing his name and email on the sign up sheet. He turned to Harry who is grinning from ear to ear, "Good, you're going to win, I know it." Zayn clicked his pen closed then slid it behind his ear where he usually puts a cigarette but he smoked it earlier, "Go get us a seat, I'm gonna go get a coffee and something to eat." Harry nodded then Zayn headed over to the line at the cash register. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and hummed along to the tune playing while squinting his eyes to stare at the menu above. The sound of the bell ringing above the door where you enter and exit caught his attention and he turned his head.

Time seemed to stop.

And Zayn's lips parted slightly.

He remembers reading in an article once that a human's pupil dilates when they see someone attractive.

Well Zayn's pupils has got to be as big as saucers right now because he's pretty sure he's staring at the most beautiful boy in the world. He doesn't even have enough time to take the honey brown curls, plump pink lips, and big brown eyes in because soon the lad is out of his sight and he's being nudged by the person behind him, "Hey dude, it's your turn." Zayn snapped out of his trance and quickly stepped out of line. He rushed over to Harry and took a seat before snatching To Kill A Mockingbird out of Harry's hands, "I think I just fell in love." Harry laughed while snatching his book back, "What are you talking about?" Zayn started looking around, hoping to spot the boy in the cafe but it's quite busy and people are in the way. 

"Zayn," his friend grabbed his shoulder, "what are you talking about?"

He looked back at his friend, "So I was standing in line and this boy...oh gosh he's so beautiful." Harry laughed lightly, "I'm still trying to wonder why people are scared of you because you are such a w-" Zayn grabbed Harry's arm, "There he is." Harry turned his head and they both eyed the boy sitting at a table in the corner with a laptop in front of him and earphones plugged in. He's bobbing his head a long to music while biting on his bottom lip and Zayn squeezed Harry's arm, "Isn't he beautiful?" Harry turned to look at Zayn, "Um well I'm pretty sure he is not even legal and also what is that on top of his head?" Zayn stared back at the boy and he now can see what looks like to be a flower crown made of red roses perched on top of the lad very curly hair. Zayn smiled, "He's so adorable, he have to be at least seventeen right?" Harry hummed, "Yeah and you are twenty and in college." Zayn stood up, "I'm going to buy him a coffee." 

Harry pulled Zayn back down, "No, you're going to find someone your own age and who doesn't wear flower crowns."

Zayn stood back up, "No, I'm gonna buy him a coffee. I wonder what he likes, I bet he likes that pumpkin spice stuff." Harry was about to protest but Zayn quickly headed over to the register and asked for a medium pumpkin spiced latte with extra foam. He handed over the money and happily took the drink before going back over to Harry, "Wish me luck." Harry shook his head, "I'm not wishi-" Zayn didn't even stay to hear what Harry have to say and instead he walked over to the beautiful flower boy. Zayn reached the table and he opened his mouth then closed it before panicking, not knowing what to say. He turned his head to look at Harry who is staring back at him. He mouthed, "I don't know what to say." Harry mouthed back, "Say hi!" Zayn turned towards the boy again and his eyes widened a bit because now flower boy is staring up at him and Zayn can see the peek of a birthmark on the lad neck and he really wants to l-, "Um..hello? Did you need something?" Zayn set the coffee down onto the table, "I uh..um I like got this for you..it's pumpkin spice...I assumed you like pumpkin spice, hopefully." 

The boy stared at the coffee before blushing then talking quietly, "Thank you." 

Zayn took a step back then bit his bottom lip before taking a step forward and sitting down, "You like pumpkin spice, right?" The boy stared at the coffee cup, "Y-yes." Zayn smiled, "Good, so what's your name?" The boy started fiddling with his laptop, "L-Liam...um what's yours?" 

"Zayn."

It fell silent and Liam started messing with the flower crown on his head, rubbing a red petal between his long fingers. Zayn leaned forward, "Did you make that yourself? The flower crown?" Liam nodded while lowering his hand, "Yes." Zayn stared at it, "It's beautiful...just like you. You're really beautiful and that's why I bought you a coffee because you caught my attention while I was standing in line and then I looked like an idiot because I was so busy staring at you that I sort of held the line up." Liam's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and he let out a small giggle, "Really?" Zayn smiled while leaning closer, "Yeah." Liam stared at him in the eyes, "Well um..well I think you're beautiful too...or I don't really think beautiful describes you." Zayn shrugged, "Thanks but I'm pretty sure I can't top you." Liam laughed lightly, "You can definitely top me."

It took a moment for Zayn to register that but when he did his eyes darkened and he can see Liam's breath hitch, "I think you and I should go out sometime, yeah?" Liam nodded, "I would really like that." They both pulled their phones out at the same time and exchanged their numbers. Once they finished Zayn got up, "I'll send you a text later." The boy stared up at him, "Okay." 

Zayn got one last look before turning around and walking back over to Harry. He sat down at the table and Harry lowered his book, "Well?" 

He glanced back over at Liam before staring back at his best friend, "I'm in love." 


End file.
